A supply chain or logistics network is the system of organizations, people, technology, activities, information, and resources involved in moving a product or service from supplier to customer. Supply chain activities transform natural resources, raw materials and components into a finished product that is delivered to the end customer.
Supply chain management is the process of planning, implementing and controlling the operations of the supply chain as efficiently as possible. Supply chain management spans all movement and storage of raw materials, work-in-process inventory, and finished goods from point-of-origin to point-of-consumption. Supply chain management is typically implemented by integrated computer systems that include modules for such functions as general ledger, inventory management, human resources, customer relationship management, etc.
Inventory management for a supply chain is typically concerned with the quantity and location of inventory including raw materials, work-in-process, and finished goods. Cost management provides a way to track costs in production as well as in finished goods, and provides a link to accounting systems so that the financial aspects of goods can be properly calculated.